Midnight Cries
by Itasasu98
Summary: After the final battle Oz and Gilbert are dead and It looks like Break may die too! Vincent is saddned by Gilbert's death but after two years finds a new threat has come out to bring them trouble. But what could this new evil really want?
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Cries.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**So, this story is a little different from some of my others. Since this is based much latter then the manga. This is how I'm hoping it will end and so this could be a fresh start for the whole series like a sequel to Pandora Hearts. Anyways I hope you guys like it. This part is just a prequel to the story that I only thought over thirty times. **

**Prequel**

It was all over. Alice fell to her knees. The sight before her was one of pure shock. Never in her life had she seen to much blood. It was all so unbelievable. She looked to her left to see Break leaning up against an old building. She could feel the rain on her. She hated the ran it was so dark and cold. It was befitting for an night like this one. There had been so many casualty that night. On the ground was blood but among all this blood was feathers. Alice looked at the feathers mangled with the blood of innocents, killers, the master even, or could it have been the bird its self's blood on its own feathers?

Alice guessed the later one. She looked up and the grayish-black sky. It really was very befitting of this moment. They lost so much. Friends, comrades even Break looked as though he would die at any moment. With a sharp dagger impaled though his chest it was amazing he was still alive. Even so his breaths where shot and fast. Alice looked at him with worried eyes. She felt she could cry. Not just over Break. No she'd never allow herself to shed a tear for Break. That's not what Break wanted. But she would cry for Oz and Gilbert who had died on that fateful night. This night would go down in history. The night the evil villein Jack had been taken down. Oz died giving the final blow to Jack and Gilbert he died trying to protect Oz. A sad, lonely, little story. One children would be told for ages. Oz and Gilbert save the day. Over the years like all things Alice figured lies would come up or even misconception. Her eyes wondered to Break. Break gave a slow, painful smile. There was going back. Telling Ada, Sharon, even Break's lover Reim, Vincent, Echo, it was a lot to tell everyone. She knew she was going to have to do it alone. The stupid clown was never going to help her. (Whether he could or not she didn't know.) she stood off the ground. Walking over to Break. And for the first time in what felt like forever. Alice spoke softly.

"I'll get Pandora." Alice said, walking off. Break smiled. He was sure going to feel missing when he died. No more silly Sharon, no more smart ass Alice. No more loving Reim. Nothing anymore. There was nothing left for Break. He could feel his life slip away and yet he didn't want to believe it was over. Break closed his eyes.

'Good-bye everyone.' Break said, in his thoughts. He didn't have the strength to say it out loud. As he felt death start to take him away. He could hear Sharron's screaming but it was no good...

Not anymore.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I was kinda tired when I wrote this but I had to get it out of my system.**

**I hope it isn't too boring.**

**I'm trying to make something exciting without a lemon and this came to mind.**

**I know it sucks but hang in there it will get better soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight Cries.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1: Tears of sorrow and betrayal.**

**(Alice's **pov**.)**

I was walking up the stairs of the Vessalius house. I dreaded arriving to the top. Dreaded what I was going to have to say. This whole day was just a big mess. On top of that I still have to tell that creepy Nightray boy. I could feel myself shiver at that thought. He actually kinda scared me at times. But mostly he made me mad. I finally reached the door. I knocked on the door. When it opened I seen Ada standing there, smiling. It broke my heart that I had to tell her. I wiped away some stray tears. "Is Oscar here?" I asked, trying to smile.

"Yeah he is I'll get him." She said, walking off to get him. She came back with him.

"Alice, come in" Oscar said. I stepped into the house. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you both..." I said, feeling like I might cry again. I held them back. "It's about Oz." I said.

"What did he do now!?" Oscar asked. From his tone it sounded like Oz got himself into trouble a lot.

"He stopped Jack and in the processes it killed him." I said, letting some tears fall. I seen Ada start crying. Oscar hugged her.

"Wheres Gilbert?" Oscar asked, his voice shaking.

"He died trying to protect Oz." I said. Ada cried even hared when she heard this.

"Why are you telling us this Alice? Why isn't Xerxes?" Oscar asked, trying to confer Ada.

"He is in bad condition. We don't think he is going to make it." I said.

"This must be so hard for you, Alice." Oscar said.

"I just have to get use to waking up alone with no cigarette smoke and happy little manservant." I said, wiping my tears away. "Anyways I have to go to the Nightray home and tell Vincent about Gilbert's death." I said.

"Okay, thank you for telling us and I'm so sorry for your lost." Oscar said.

"I'm sorry for your lost too." I said, walking off. I headed to the Nightray place. When I got there I got out only to to find Vincent waiting.

"I would have thought if Pandora had news it would have sent hatter to tell me." Vincent said, leaning up against a tree.

"Yeah that stupid clown is on the verge of dying so I have to deliver messages." I said, walking over to him. I seen him smile.

"Break is dying huh?" he said. I nodded my head. His smile grew.

"This day is the best day of my life, I've been waiting for him to drop dead." Vincent said, laughing.

"Oh well then let me make it better and say Oz is dead too." I said, glaring at him.

"That's even better now he will stay away from my Gilbert." Vincent said.

"I guess so." I said.

"If that's all you wanted you can leave miss Alice." Vincent said.

"Fine you and your Baskerville's have a nice day, oh and sorry for your lost." I said, walking off.

"Wait who did I lose?" Vincent asked.

"You didn't notice?" I said. Vincent looked around. His eyes looked into mine.

"Tell me it isn't true.." he said.

"You figured it out." I said. He ran over and grabbed me.

"Where is my brother!?" Vincent asked, looking like he was going to cry.

"He is dead!" I said, pulling away. "He died protecting Oz from Zwei or Echo or whatever you call her!" I said. His face grew pale. He dropped to his knees.

"No way...big brother is...gone." he said.

"Yeah he is.." I said. I started to walk off again.

"Wait Alice! Please don't leave me alone." Vincent said, hugging me. I hugged back. I could relate to how Vincent felt.

'Dammit Oz, Gilbert why did you have to leave me all alone? Why did you have to die then make me tell everyone? Why?' I started crying.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it. I know it was kinda sad when Alice had to go and tell everyone that Oz and Gilbert are dead. But at least Vincent's showing his softer side. Also I throw in a moment of him and Alice cause me sister like that paring and I think its kinda a crack paring but oh well xD **

**in the next chapter its two years after all this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Cries.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Time could never heal this pain.**

(Alice's pov.)

I stood there with my gun aimed. I shot five times. Then I looked over at Vincent. "I know I'm good you don't have to tell me" I said, putting the gun back in its case. I looked over at him with a smirk.

"I wasn't going to say you where." Vincent said, half glaring. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever, meany!" I said, half pouting. He just rolled his eyes and took another puff of his cigaret. I took it away from him. I put it out. "You have a death wish or something?!" I asked.

"No I don't." he said, glaring at me.

"You do if you keep messing with me, Nightray." I said, glaring back at him.

"Whatever." he said, blowing me off...like always. We both left Pandora HQ and headed to get some flowers. I picked out some. "Why do we have to get flowers?" Vincent asked, clearly annoyed.

"I told you! You don't have to come with me to the hospital!" I said, now I was getting annoyed.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you. You can't defend yourself cause of you know.." He said, looking away. I kissed his cheek.

"Fine then mister 'I want to complain all the time,' we have to get to the hospital so we can go home." I said, grabbing his hand, pulling him along. We arrived at the hospital. We went straight to Break's room. When we walked in Sharon was there.

"Hey." She said, in a soft voice.

"Hey, how is he?" I asked, setting down the flowers.

"Still sleeping." Sharon said, holding Break's hand. I smiled at how loving she could be to him at times.

"I'm sure when he wakes up he will never stop eating cake." Vincent said, smiling.

"I'll beat him and then he'll stop." Sharon said, with a small laugh. I laughed too. "So have you two figured out why Alice turned from a chin to a human?" Sharon asked.

"No we haven't yet..." Vincent said.

"I'm not worried about it." I said. Soon after Vincent said he was tired and we have a mission tomorrow so we said farewell to Sharon and left. As we where walking home a seen something I had never seen before. "Vincent look." I said, pointing to a black rabbit. That wasn't what was so weird it was that the black rabbit was sitting near a raven. The raven was being affectionate to the rabbit, and the rabbit was even playing with it.

"Wow! I've never seen a raven and a rabbit get along." Vincent said. I smiled sadly.

"I don't know why but seeing that makes me think of Oz and Gilbert." I said. After a little while I had got use to calling him by his real name and so I never called him seaweed head anymore. We walked off.

_'I have.'_

I looked but no one was there. I must be going crazy or something.

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**I thought the rabbit and raven part was really cute and so I had to write it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight Cries. Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Alice was sitting in the carriage with Vincent. Vincent sat there starring at Alice.

"What are you looking at?!" Alice asked, slightly annoyed. Vincent looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm looking at you, Alice." Vincent said, smiling at her. Alice glared at him.

"Why?" she asked, feeling nerves.

"Because I want to look at something absolutely beautiful." Vincent said, taking hold of Alice's hand. Alice looked at there hands. Both looked at each other laughing.

"Your very funny, Vincent." Alice said, smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her. They had been sent on a mission to cheek on some illegal contractor. "You know this is close to where Gilbert used to live...?" Alice said. Vincent looked at her. He saw tears coming to her eyes. "I miss them, Vincent." Alice said, looking at Vincent. Vincent pulled her into his lap. He kissed her head, holding her close. Alice cried into Vincent's shirt.

"I know, Alice. I miss them too." Vincent said, rubbing Alice's head. They finally arrived at the place were the chain was last seen. They were looking around when then Alice stopped. "What is it, Alice?" Vincent asked, looking around.

"I thought I saw someone in the window of Gilbert's old apartment." Alice said, looking at Vincent. Vincent got wide eyes. Then they both felt the ground shaking.

"What the...?" Vincent jumped back. He saw the contractor and his chain come out of the ground. Vincent summed his chain, Demios. Alice pulled out her gun and pointed it at the chain. She fired one bullet into it's head. The contractor held his head. Then the chain grabbed up Alice and Vincent. It started crushing them. The two started gasping for breath. Alice and Vincent saw red eyes then everything went black.

…...

"_Alice..." Oz said, looking at her with sad eyes. She looked at him._

"_What is it, Oz?" Alice asked, looking into his eyes._

"_I'm going to fight Jack..." Oz said. Alice looked confused. _

"_And?" Alice asked._

"_Me and Gil are going to go away for a long time but don't worry we'll come back." Oz said, smiling sadly. Alice hugged him. Alice looked up to see Gilbert standing there. She hugged him. Making all of them hug. _

"_Good-bye Oz, Gilbert." Alice said._

…_..._

Alice awoke to have Sharon sitting near her bed.

"Hey your awake." Sharon said, hugging Alice. Alice hugged back.

"Where I am, Sharon? Where's Vincent?" Alice asked, sitting up. Sharon pushed her back down.

"Your at Pandora and Vincent is in the bed next to you." Sharon said. Alice looked over to see Vincent asleep.

"How did we get back here?" Alice asked.

"Reim brought you back here after he found you guys passed out." Sharon said.

"Did Reim see anyone else there?" Alice asked, looking at Sharon. Sharon shook her head.

"No, no one else was there. Why do you ask, Alice?" Sharon said. Alice looked surprised.

"Someone else was there. They saved us from that chain." Alice said. Sharon looked like she couldn't believe it.

"She's not lying." Vincent said, sitting up. He walked over and sat on Alice's bed. He looked into Sharon's eyes. "There was also someone in Gilbert's apartment." Vincent said.

"That's impossible..." Sharon said, looking at the ground. She couldn't believe it. She looked at both Vincent and Alice. "Don't worry no one is in Gilbert's apartment." Sharon said.

…...

Pale hands ran across the young mans back. The man let out a scream.

"Sorry..." the younger of the two said. The older looked at him trying to smile.

"It's okay. It just hurts...a..lot.." the older man said. The younger wrapped up the mans back up. The man looked out at the full moon. He sighed looking at the younger who was eyeing him with sad eyes.

"Is it getting closer?" the younger asked. The older one held him close.

"It's getting closer..." The older said. The younger started to cry.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." he cried into the older mans chest. The older of them hushed the younger cries. He kissed his head.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's not your fault." he whispered into the small boys ear. He petted his head till the boy fell asleep in his arms. "When my time comes I'm ready." the man said, looking out at the moon.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Sorry it took so long but I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight Cries chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Previously on Midnight cries..._

_Pale hands ran across the young mans back. The man let out a scream. _

"_Sorry..." the younger of the two said. The older looked at him trying to smile._

"_It's okay. It just hurts...a..lot.." the older man said. The younger wrapped up the mans back up. The man looked out at the full moon. He sighed looking at the younger who was eyeing him with sad eyes. _

"_Is it getting closer?" the younger asked. The older one held him close. _

"_It's getting closer..." The older said. The younger started to cry. _

"_I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." he cried into the older mans chest. The older of them hushed the younger cries. He kissed his head. _

"_It's okay. It's okay. It's not your fault." he whispered into the small boys ear. He petted his head till the boy fell asleep in his arms. "When my time comes I'm ready." the man said, looking out at the moon. _

Alice was getting dressed. She looked over at Vincent. Vincent looked at her. She knew he had been watching her the whole time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice asked, worriedly. Vincent nodded his head. He knew he had to find out who or what was in Gilbert's apartment. The two got ready and left for Gilbert's place. On the ride there Vincent felt anxious. They finally got to Gilbert's place. They both went in and walked up three flights of stairs (When my sister moved we had to go up and down three flights of stairs xD)

Alice looked over at Vincent. "Why did your brother move to the third floor?!" Alice asked, slightly annoyed at all the stairs.

"It seem like a nice place when he got it. That was till me and Elliot had to carry a fifty pound couch up these stairs." Vincent said. Alice had mental image of Vincent and Elliot staggering up the stairs with a huge couch. It made her giggle. "I'm so glad you think it's funny that I was in pain." Vincent said, rolling his eyes. They got to Gilbert's door and unlocked it.

"Why do you still have a key to your dead brothers place?" Alice asked. Vincent smiled at her. She was now very nerves about him. She was sure she didn't want to know why he had a key. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. They walked into the place. Everything looked normal. Vincent went into the tiny kitchen while Alice looked behind the couch. "Vincent come here!" Alice almost screamed. Vincent walked over to her.

"What is it, Alice?" Vincent asked. She pointed at the floor. Vincent looked. "What is it?" he asked. Alice bent down picking up feathers.

"Black feathers that are covered in blood." Alice said, looking at Vincent with wide eyes. Vincent picked up one. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"They look like..." Vincent didn't want to believe it.

"Raven feathers." Alice finished his sentence. Vincent knew this could only mean one thing. Someone had contracted the raven and was living in Gilbert's apartment. "Lets check all the room and if we find someone here lets beat them up for breaking into Gilbert's apartment." Alice said. Vincent nodded. They went to the only other place in the house which was Gilbert's room. When they opened the door they seen a man with black messy hair laying there panting and sweating. There was a boy with blond hair and green eyes near him. He was trying to confer him. The black haired man seemed to be in pain.

"Does it hurt a lot?" the blond boy asked, he was on the verge of crying. The black haired man opened his eyes a little. Golden pools that had a hint of violet looked into green ones that had a slight bit of red around it. You had to look really close to see this though. The raven hair man parted his lips enough to give an answer. His voice didn't seem to want to speak. It took all his will power not to pass out from pain. His back had started to hurt more and more in the last few days. He wondered if it was because the seal had advanced some more. He wondered how long he had left? A day? A year? Who knows. He looked to see his blond companion watching him with careful eyes. Eyes the raven had not seen in over two years now. He hadn't seen much of a kind heart from his friend in so long. Was it because of what he had become or was it because he was tired of pretending to be happy? The raven man was sure it was both. He couldn't blame his once bounce best friend. There where a lot of times he was happy and smiling but at moments like this he could see nothing but regret. In all truth the blond blamed himself for the ravens slowly declining health. The raven smiled a painful smile.

"I'm fine..." the raven choked out. Vincent and Alice couldn't believe it.

"That's..." Alice's words drifted off.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please don't kill me for leaving it at a cliff hanger...I just want to surprise everyone with stuff and it has to wait till next chapter. Though I am sure you all know who those two are. I will more then likely have Oz X Gilbert in this thing because I can't help myself! I just love them so much! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnight cries chapter 5**

**disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly...**

_previously on Midnight Cries... _

"_I'm...fine..." the raven said._

"_That's..." Alice said._

_Now..._

Alice couldn't believe it. Gilbert and Oz where alive. Well Gilbert didn't look so lively right now but at least he wasn't dead...yet. Her and Vincent decided to revile themselves and hope they didn't get beaten up for breaking into Gilbert's not so vacant apartment. Alice and Vincent went into Gilbert's room. They seen Oz jump up and summon up his scythe. He got ready to charge at them when.

"No! Bad Oz! No don't attack them, they are our friends!" Gilbert said, holding Oz back. Oz looked at him. Alice and Vincent looked at each other then Gilbert and Oz.

"But Gilbert I thought I was your only friend that's why you never smile because you feel alone." Oz asked, looking sad. It broke Gilbert's heart to hear Oz say that. Oz had blamed himself for the last two years for Gilbert's solitude. He pulled Oz into a gentle hug. Petting Oz head softly. Oz made a sound then snuggled into Gilbert's chest. The lights in the room and been off and it was dark so Alice and Vincent could only make out what the moonlight showed them. Gilbert lightly kissed Oz's head. Vincent lit a candle and both Vincent and Alice where in for the shook of there lives. Oz looked normal till you looked at his butt where a black puffy bunny tail was. Then on his head where black bunny ears. Oz's nails were red with a little bit of white on the tips of them. Also under his eye was a mark that looked like a little blood drop. It kinda shined in the light. They were even more surprised to see Gilbert. Who was wearing some back jeans and a lose fitting white shirt. That wasn't what bothered them. What bothered them was that there was blood on the bed were Gilbert had been laying. Gilbert's nails seem to be getting more pointed and they looked kinda black. His lips had a touch of black on them. His eyes seem to be turning a violet color. His black hair seem to be darker and was getting a tint of blue in it. It was starting to look more like feathers then seaweed. Also around his eyes was starting to have dark circles like he hadn't been sleeping. Gilbert held oz to his chest like he never wanted to let go. Alice wondered what had happen in the last two years?

"What happen to you two?" Vincent asked, unsure of what would be the right thing to say as of this moment. I mean what do you ask a bunny kid and your brother who looks strange what had happen? Vincent hoped he didn't offend Gilbert. Gilbert seemed on edge and not like himself. He seemed like he was in pain and yet sad at the same time. What was weighing on Gilbert's mind that could have him so troubled? It was beyond Vincent. Gilbert moved to sit up more, lean on the headboard of his bed. Oz held onto Gilbert and pulled himself into Gilbert's lap. He didn't like anyone go near his Gil. Gilbert was all his and this man and girl weren't going to take him away. Oz didn't know why but he felt like if Gilbert left him he would die. Was it love? Friendship? Or just the need to be wanted? Oz didn't know. He didn't think he ever would. He also wondered. Why do these people act like they know us? Do we know them? Does Gil know them? Oz was so lost in thought that his head was starting to hurt. He looked at Gilbert. Gilbert petted his head to tell everything was fine and not to worry. Oz liked having his ears scratched it felt good. He would rub Gil's back but he was sure he'd only cause the raven more pain and that was something he didn't want to do. After all it was his fault that Gilbert was in this mess.

"Where do I start?" Gilbert asked, looking somewhat dazed. He looked as though he had been under a spell for a long time and someone had just broken it. The dark marks under Gilbert's eyes made Vincent want to tell him to get some rest. They could all talk later. But it didn't seem that Gilbert wanted to wait till later. He seemed ready to till them, or maybe not. Vincent knew whatever it was wasn't anything good. Gilbert was in some hurt, unsleepable state and Oz was a bunny. A freaking bunny! A bunny that was all over Gilbert and Gilbert just sat there like this kinda stuff was just part of life. He knew what was coming wasn't good. He knew whatever Gilbert told him wasn't going tp be good at all. Gilbert petted Oz's head some more. "I guess I'll start from that night two years ago." Gilbert said.

'Here it comes...' thought Vincent.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I am writing two chapters because it turns out I get to go to the con so I have to get my costumes today, then tomorrows the con, then I stay at my bros the next day...oh what fun xD. So here I am with a second chapter and hope to make more before I go on this long weekend thing.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it while trying to fall asleep. But I can write in my sleep if I want to but I try not to do that because I some dream of Oz and Gilbert that are out there so...**

**anyways hope you liked it! I love you all for reading it! And reviewing it! And stuff xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Midnight Cries chapter 6**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**Previously on Midnight cries...**_

"_**I guess I'll start from that night two years ago." Gilbert said.**_

_**'Here it comes...' thought Vincent. **_

_**Now...**_

"It start on that night two years ago." Gilbert said. He remembered it like it was yesterday. It had been a bittersweet night.

…..

_Gilbert watched as his master laded sleeping. He knew that Oz would have to fight Jack but he wasn't going to leave Oz right now. He was so vulnerable. He heard someone behind him. When he turned he seen Echo. _

"_Why are you here?" Gilbert asked, venom seeping though his tone. Echo smiled at him. She pulled out a digger that was dripping with something._

"_I'm here to kill you and that boy." Echo said, with an evil smile on her face. Gilbert glared at her. "Oh, and if you want to know what's on this dagger then I'll tell you, it's a poison." Echo said, running at Gilbert. He stayed in front of his master. He wouldn't leave Oz. Not now, not ever. He felt the dagger pierce his heart. "You shouldn't have left master Vincent like that!" Echo said, shoving it in deeper. Gilbert staggered backwards._

"_Tell him I'm...sorry..."Gilbert said, falling to the ground. Echo ran off when she thought she heard someone coming. Most time she would have just killed them but she couldn't risk it being Vincent. So she left as soon as she could. Gilbert lied there feeling the cold rain hit his face. He was afraid it would snow. He knew if it snowed they'd never find his body. He only hoped that Oz was okay. He heard someone yelling at him. He figured it was Oz or Break. Then again it might be someone from Pandora. Then he tasted something warm and tangy. It had a metallic flavor to it. Then heard someone saying B-Rabbit. "B-Rabbit," Gilbert mumbled. Soon after everything went black. Some time later he woke to the feeling of something furry rubbing his nose. He opened his eyes to see furry black rabbit ears. He seen they were on Oz's head! He sat up quickly. Oz jumped back and hid behind a tree. He peaked his head out to look at Gilbert. Gilbert seen his eyes were blood red. Gilbert reached at him. "Oz..." Gilbert said, he felt like he could cry. His master had black ears and red eyes! On top of that Oz seemed scared of him. Oz backed up a little._

"_Who are you...?" Oz asked, he seemed to be scared. Gilbert had never seen Oz so scared before. "Do I know you...?" Oz asked. Gilbert felt his heart breaking more and more with every word Oz said. Oz didn't know him. He didn't remember him. He no longer meant anything to Oz. Oz would no longer need him because he was scared of him. Gilbert stood up. _

"_No you don't know me..." Gilbert said, walking away, letting his tears fall. He felt something grab him. When he turned around he seen Oz standing there. Gilbert bent down so he would be on eye level with Oz. Oz pulled at his shirt. Gilbert looked to see it was covered in blood. He looked at Oz with a smile. "Don't worry I'm fine." Gilbert said. Oz shook his head. He pulled on Gilbert shirt. _

"_Take it off." Oz said. Gilbert's eyes widened. Why would Oz who has no memories of him want him to take off his shirt? He unbuttoned the shirt and Oz ran a hand a crossed Gilbert's chest. Gilbert looked at see a illegal contractors seal on his chest. "You and me have a contract together." Oz said, looking into Gilbert's golden pools. Gilbert put his hand over the seal._

"_Yeah we do." Gilbert said._

…_..._

Gilbert sat there smoking his second cigaret since Alice and Vincent had got there. He looked at them with a pained expression.

"That's what happened." Gilbert said. Vincent looked like he was going to be sick. And Alice she looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Oz sat there next to Gilbert. Eyeing him warily.

"You made a contract with Oz?" Alice asked, hoping she heard him wrong. Gilbert nodded his head. Alice sat down on the floor. It couldn't be Gilbert had made a contract with Oz who was now a chain. Vincent looked at Gilbert.

"Do you know how Oz became a chain?" Vincent asked. Gilbert shook his head. Oz looked like he was hurt that they were talking about him like he wasn't in the room. Like he was a burden Gilbert couldn't afford to carry, and Gilbert couldn't. Oz felt as though they thought of him as someone who was going to suck the life out of Gilbert. Oz knew he was. He knew he was something broken. Something unfix-able. His ears pressed down against his head. He felt bad about Gilbert's state he was in. he felt tears prickle at his eyes. Gilbert looked into his eyes which where more red then green now. Gilbert loved to look at emerald eyes it made he think there was hope he'd get his Oz back. But after all this time Gilbert had lost all hope that Oz would ever be the Oz he grew up with. He kissed Oz's flattened ears.

"Don't cry Oz it will be okay..." Gilbert said. He himself knew it wasn't but he hated to see Oz in pain even if this wasn't devise and bratty Oz. This was soft and cold Oz. This Oz was between loving and murderous. To Gilbert he was kind and sweet. To everyone else he was violent and cruel. Even Gilbert himself was starting to become rough and heartless. He wondered if it was the changes inside or just seeing Oz be so mean to anyone aside him. Especially people who wanted to be close to Gilbert. He was afraid someone would take Gilbert from him so he held Gilbert close and in return Gilbert got safety from everyone else. He would no longer have to hide behind a mask of false emotions. He could show how he felt to Oz. Oz never rejected him and in return he never pushed Oz away. Oz had moments and times when he needed something more. So Gilbert let Oz do what he needed to. Gilbert understood. Oz need some type of warmth and confer and Gilbert knew it was his animal instincts. Gilbert was starting to have those same ones. Gilbert was going intro a dark place and there was no way out this time for him. He had made an illegal contract with Oz. He had laid down for Oz meany times. He'd allowed Oz to do what Oz willed because something in Gilbert said it was right. But it also made him wonder. Was it right? Gilbert's mind said yes, his heart was unsure and he, he knew it wasn't. But that didn't matter. Not now, not ever. How could it when the deeds where already done? He smiled at Oz. It was a smile between love and pain. Oz kissed Gilbert's cheek. Gilbert felt his cheek turn a light pink.

"My sweet, Gil." Oz said, snuggling closer to Gilbert. Gilbert smiled at him. Even if he never got the Oz he knew and cared for back that would be fine. Because Oz was here. Not Oz Vessalius, but Gilbert's Oz. Gilbert leaned down to kiss Oz. Right before there lips met they heard a cough. Gilbert looked to see that Vincent and Alice were still standing there. Vincent looked surprised. Alice looked like she couldn't believe it. Never in her life had she seen Oz and Gilbert be affection. Vincent had never really met Oz much so he didn't know how his brother acted around Oz.

"Anyways..." Vincent said, trying to lighten the mood. Then they heard a loud noise outside. When they looked out the window they seen a chain out there.

"Team up with us again, Man-servant, Seaweed-head?" Alice asked, smiling. They looked at her.

"You bet!" Gilbert said, smiling.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**(Gets lost in the Oz X Gilbert) Oh right! I hope you liked this. Now I have to get ready for this long weekend. (Sighs) Wish me luck.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Midnight Cries, chapter 7. **

* * *

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**previously...**_

"_**Team up with us again, Man-servant, Seaweed-head?" Alice asked, smiling. They looked at her.**_

"_**You bet!" Gilbert said, smiling.**_

_**Now...**_

It was nice to be back together as a team. Alice had missed Gilbert and Oz. Even if she would never admit it. She looked over at Gilbert. "Well seaweed-head, lets see what you can do." Alice said, smiling at Gilbert. Gilbert smiled at her. He then looked at Oz.

"Oz, transform!" Gilbert said. Oz got a red scythe and started to run toward the chain. Then Vincent pulled out his chain, Demios and joined in on the fight. Demios and Oz seem to be doing well. Alice looked over at Gilbert and seen that he looked kinda worn out.

"Whats wrong with you seaweed-head?" Alice asked, her eyebrow slightly inclined. He looked at her. He was breathing deep and he seem to be bleeding. The dark marks under his eyes seem to be getting worse.

"Nothing just not used to using Oz's powers." He said, taking deep, long, hard breaths. It kinda sounded like he was gasping for air.

"If it puts that much of a strain on your body then you shouldn't be using the power." Alice told him. He just smiled at her.

"Don't worry I won't over use his power to where it exhaust me." Gilbert said, sounding not very reassuring. Alice didn't want to see him hurt. After all they had all just reunited. Alice saw Oz take down the chain and its contractor in one swipe. Then Oz ran over to Gilbert.

"Look Gil, I did it." Oz said, smiling. Gilbert smiled weekly at him. He petted his head. Then Gilbert started to fall. Vincent and Alice caught him.

"Gilbert." They both said, holding Gilbert. They took Gilbert back to the apartment. And laid him in his bed.

"I wonder what made him pass out like that?" Vincent asked, looking at Alice. Alice shook her head.

"Maybe it has something to do with him being tired or maybe the contract with Oz has put a strain on his body." Alice said. Vincent wasn't sure. Him and Alice decided to tell Sharon so she would know so when Break woke up she could tell him. Vincent and Alice were in the carriage on there way to Sharon's. Vincent looked at her, crimson and gold eyes seeming to be searching for something. Vincent seem to want to ask Alice something or maybe he wanted to say something. Alice looked at him when Vincent opened his mouth.

"You don't think he's ever going to wake up do you, Alice?" Vincent asked, pain flashing over his fetchers for a moment. Alice looked down at her feet.

"No I don't think Break will ever be by our side again." Alice said, feeling tears coming to her eyes. Even if she kinda hated that clown bastard she did kinda miss him smiling and being him.

"I don't think Reim or Sharon will ever accept that." Vincent said.

"No just like you'll never accept that the Gilbert we knew is as good as gone." Alice said. Vincent knew it was true but he wouldn't admit it.

…...

Gilbert didn't know what pain was till the past two years. He wanted to die.

"I'm sorry, Gil!" Oz said, crying. Gilbert wished he could tell him not to cry but even Gilbert felt like crying. Never in his life had he been in this much pain, this sad, this lost. He was in a dark place with no way out. He was there alone. Sure there was Oz who had been there for him those past two agonizing years. But it wasn't the Oz he'd known or loved. This Oz wasn't funny, he wasn't nice to everyone, he wanted to hurt, to kill. This Oz had a violent nature that couldn't be tamed. He couldn't be stopped. So Gilbert let Oz cry because in the end he felt it would be better if he did. And then it was Gilbert's turn to cry. Long, hard, painful wails. He cried as Oz washed his back. The pain almost enough to kill him. He didn't know if he would survive this ordeal. Oz ringed out the wet washcloth. Gilbert watched the watery-blood go down the drain. It felt like a sick reminder of his life slowly ticking away. Oz moved swiftly to stand in front of him. Oz got on his knees. Looking at Gilbert. The next words out of Oz's mouth came out so heart broken and painful. "Six." Oz said, crying harder. Gilbert pulled home close.

"It's okay, it isn't over just yet." Gilbert said, petting Oz's head. Oz cried into his chest. Gilbert sat there for what felt like forever calming Oz down. Finally Oz started wrapping up Gilbert's back. Then the two went to lay down. Gilbert lied there petting Oz's ears. Oz's made little noises that made him sound so sweet and innocent. Gilbert smiled sadly. "Well if I have nothing I still have my pet guard rabbit." Gilbert said. Oz looked at him then snuggled up to him. His ears were twitching. Oz slowly went to sleep.

_'six huh? Its not as far as I thought...' Gilbert thought to himself looking out the window._

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**Okay so as you can see poor Gilbert is suffering but please don't hurt me because he will stop suffering sometime in the next few chapters and by that I mean it could be three to five or more...I don't know anymore xD **

**Thanks for supporting me with this and all and also I will try to get the next one up faster.**

**Love you all for reading!**

**Love, Raven.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Midnight cries chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing...**

**this whole chapter is going to be a flash back of what happen two years ago.**

**This is Oz and Gilbert's side of things**

* * *

_Gilbert had managed to get him and Oz back to his apartment without being seen. Once they were safe and warm in Gilbert's place that's when it all set in. He sat down and started to cry. He had lost Oz again. How many times must he go though this before he finally gets to keep Oz? He felt something soft rubbing on his cheeks. He looked over to see Oz sitting there. He was rubbing up against him. He smiled at Oz. Even if this wasn't his Oz he would try to love it. He pulled Oz onto his lap and kissed his head. Oz's ears lightly twitched. He giggled at Gilbert. Gilbert knew that this wasn't going to be easy, everything Oz did reminded him of the real Oz. Everything he said sound like Oz and yet at the same time sounded like this whole other person. He soon learned that this Oz was nothing like the Oz he'd known. _

"_Don't worry Gil, I won't do nothing bad." Oz said, trying to get Gilbert to let him go with him to the store. Gilbert just needed to get some more cigarettes but Oz didn't want to be left alone. He couldn't understand why Oz didn't want to be left alone. _

"_Okay you can come with me." Gilbert said, with a slight sigh. Oz jumped in Gilbert's arms. _

"_Thank you, Gil!" Oz said, smiling. Gilbert smiled at him. They left and got the cigarettes, and started to head back. Then a woman walked over to Gilbert. _

"_Hey you look like you could use some company." She said, smiling at him. Oz's ears flattened but luckily they were covered by Gilbert's hat. Gilbert didn't want to risk someone asking why this boy had moving bunny ears. Gilbert really would have had no answer for that. _

"_No I should get home I have to take my best friend home." Gilbert said, looking at Oz then back to the woman. The woman looked at Oz and sneered. _

"_Can't the kid care for himself?" She asked, glaring at Oz. Oz felt hurt that this lady was saying this stuff and acting this way especially to his master. _

"_No lady he can't no go away no one wants you here." Gilbert said, slightly annoyed. The woman gasped. She couldn't believe Gilbert had said that to her. She slapped him in the face. _

"_How dare you deny me?!" The woman said. Oz got out of Gilbert's arms and summoned his scythe._

"_No! Oz don't!" Gilbert's words came to late the woman was already slashed down by Oz. Oz looked over at Gilbert as it poured rain and blood on Oz and Gilbert. Oz stuck his hand out for Gilbert. Gilbert took it scared that Oz would do the same thing to him if provoked. Oz smiled at him. His eyes the same shade of red as they were most the time. There were a few times Gilbert could get the emerald to return to his eyes. _

"_Don't worry Gil, I won't do that to you ever." Oz said. And in that moment is when Gilbert realized two things. One was that Oz was his chain and so he was Oz's master. Him being Oz's master, sounded, felt so wrong. It was wrong and there was nothing Gilbert could do to change it. Because he had failed. Failed to save Oz, failed to save his friends. He know about what happen to Break. If only he had been there then Break would have been okay. If only he had not took that blow from Zwei's poison dagger. Then Oz wouldn't be a chain right now. That's what Gilbert told himself. The other thing he found out was that Oz no longer had a heart. When Gilbert put his head on Oz's chest he couldn't hear his heart beat but not only that Oz hungered for hearts. Gilbert somewhere inside believed he was looking for his heart though Gilbert was unsure of where it was. He believed in the abyss or in someone else. Maybe it was no longer in this world or in existence._

_About a year after Oz started to show his more heartless side. Oz started to show more signs of animist instincts. He started to have moments when he desired a warm body to confer him. _

"_Gil please it hurts." Oz said, with tears coming from his eyes. Gilbert gave into his pleas. And allowed Oz to do what he needed to. After that whenever Oz showed signs of his needs, Gilbert just lied down and let Oz do what had to be done. After sometime and his seal started to progress Gilbert started to need the same. _

"_Thank you, Oz." Gilbert moaned out. Oz looked at him with loving eyes then continued to love him. It was the only thing that took Gilbert's mind off the pain that only got worse over time. Oz kissed Gilbert's head._

"_The pain will go away one day." Oz told him over and over. To reassure both Gilbert and himself that it would be okay. _

"_I know Oz, I know." Gilbert said._

**I hope you liked it!**

**The next one is going to be some more of Gilbert and Oz's past two years. Then after that is going to be Alice and Vincent's past two years. After that is what happen that night two years ago from both Vincent and Alice, and Gilbert and Oz's point of view. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Midnight Cries. Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Gil had to give it time. He needed time. Time he didn't have. He needed time to get his Oz back. Time to figure out how all this had happened. How did Oz go from being a loving, bratty kid to being a selfish and demonic chain? That was something Gil would never know. Gil watched Oz bounce around his living room. The aspirins Gil had taken were starting to take affect. The pain was dulling. Gil lied back on the couch. He felt Oz leap onto him. He groaned that had hurt. A lot. He looked at Oz's red eyes._

"_Yes, Oz." Gil said, frowning. Oz smiled at him. _

"_Master Gil whats wrong?" Oz asked, hopping Gilbert was okay. Gil's frown grew more. He hated being called master by his master. It didn't feel right. _

"_I am fine, Oz." Gil rubbed Oz's head. Oz leaned into his head. Oz loved having his ears rubbed. "I am just in slight pain..." Gil said, sighing. His back was in a lot of pain. His time had been made to a three already. _

"_Is it moving fast?" Oz asked. He was always so worried about Gil. Gil nodded his head. _

"_We've only used it twice and it's already at the third mark." Gil said, holding Oz close. _

"_Sorry Master Gil I never meant to cause you so much harm." Oz said, nuzzling his nose on Gil's neck. Gil petted his head. _

"_It's fine Oz. I'll find a way to save us both." Gil said, trying his best to smiling for Oz. He didn't want Oz to be sad. Oz smiled at Gil then helped him clean his wounds. Gil knew aspirins wouldn't help with the pain for much longer. After Oz helped him clean his wounds he put Oz to bed. He stood there smoking a cigaret. _

"_I am going to kill that man for the shit he has put me in." Gil said, grinning his teeth at the thought. What kinda family member puts you in this place? _

"_I came from a screwed up family." Gil said smiling. "All three of them."_

**thanks for reading!**

**I am so sorry that this took so long! I ended up sick and busy with lots of stuff and with yaoi around it's a lot and I have a short attention span. **

**I will try to update soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Midnight Cries chapter 10**

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Alice was in Vincent's kitchen. She was doing his dishes. "I swear this man is lazier then anyone I've ever met." she said, giggling. She felt someone grab her from behind. She turned around throwing soap on the person. She seen Vincent and started laughing. _

"_You are very mean to me, miss Alice. Calling me lazy then throwing soap on me." Vincent said, with a slight laugh. Alice threw more soap on him. Then he started throwing soap her. They ended up getting in a soap fight. Then he started chasing Alice around the kitchen. Alice slipped on the soap and fell then Vincent fell on top of Alice. Alice looked at Vincent giggling. _

"_Alright you can get off of me!" Alice said, laughing. Vincent smirked._

"_But I like being on you miss Alice." Vincent said, leaning into Alice. Alice kissed him. Vincent's mismatched eyes widened. Vincent kissed back. _

"_I didn't know miss Alice liked me." Vincent said, standing up. He helped Alice up. Alice smirked._

"_Well you do now, Mr. Mouse." Alice said, skipping off. Vincent looked at her. She looked back at him. "Lets go you are going to buy me some meat now go!" Alice said, pointing to the door. Vincent rolled his eyes picking Alice up and walking out the door with her. Alice started giggling and playfully kicking. _

_They were unaware of the eyes watching them. They were unaware that the very people who they were missing were watching them. _

_Alice and Vincent were eating chicken. Alice looked at Vincent like he was crazy. He had been watching her since they first got there food. "What is it?" she asked, getting slightly annoyed. Vincent laughed slightly then confessed what it was._

"_I've just never seen a girl eat like you do. It's kinda hot." Vincent said, kissing Alice's hand. Alice blushed lightly. She couldn't believe she had fallen for this kinda guy. _

"_Shut up, rat boy." Alice said, looking away. Vincent almost laughed at how cute Alice could be at times. That was when she wasn't beating on him. Vincent turned Alice toward him and kissed her lips. Alice blushed kissing back. For the first time in a long time the two of them forgot the pain they once had. _

_Little did they know pain was just around the corner. Soon this fairy tail romance would end. End in bittersweet pain. Only one person could sense this. That one person wasn't telling them anytime soon._

**Thank you guys for being so nice as to wait for my sorry butt to write this but really I had no motivation to write this. Also I may not update again for awhile. I've got a lot going on and ****hellish schools starting back up soon (sighs sadly) another thing stopping me from writing. But I love you all for supporting me and I'll try to have a new chapter up before the end of this mouth. **

**Also the chapters after this is, 11: the past though Alice and Vincent, as well as Gilbert and Oz's pov. 12: a big announcement from Alice and Vincent that's going to be wow! 13: Leo confronts Vincent and gets the shock of his life. 14: Leo fights his inter demons meaning Oswald. 15: the last chapter of this story. **

**Thank you guys again for all the love and support you've shown this story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Midnight cries chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

…**..**

_Pandora officials couldn't get there fast enough. Alice begged Break not to die as she waited for help. Finally after what felt like could have been forever Liam and Vincent ran over to her. Vincent helped Alice back to Pandora HQ and Liam took Break back. Alice had been sitting in the hall for over two hours awaiting to see Break and see how his condition is. Vincent sat down next to her._

"_How is that stupid clown?" Alice asked, looking at Vincent. Vincent game her a half smile. _

"_He's not dead but he's in a coma and the doctors don't think he's coming out of it." Vincent hugged Alice close. Alice started crying. _

"_Why did we have to lose so much?" Alice asked. Vincent started petting her head. He looked out the window where he could see rain. _

"_I really don't know, Alice." Vincent said. Vincent didn't know why he had to lose so much. First Elliot and now Gilbert. He might even lose his friend who's also his enemy Break. Vincent sat there holding Alice close till they both fell asleep. _

…_..._

_Gilbert was back at his place trying to decipher what had happen and trying to figure out what he meant. Gilbert lit a cigarette thinking back on those words. "you mustn't return to Pandora's side or at least not while Leo is in charge." Gilbert looked at Oz. Gilbert knew he couldn't go back there. At least not with Oz like this. He had only been around this Oz for a few hours and he knew this Oz wasn't his Oz. It wasn't the Oz everyone wanted to come home. _

"_The deal I made..." Gilbert looked at Oz's sleeping form, sighing. Gilbert knew this wasn't good._

_'One day you can go back just not right now..' Gilbert felt like punching that guy. E was the reason all this stuff happened. He's the reason this is so messed up. He's the reason Oz is a chain and Gilbert is an illegal contractor. Gilbert petted Oz's head. _

"_Even so I'll stand by you no matter what." Gilbert whispered to Oz, holing him in his arms. Oz smiled at the sound of Gilbert's heart. It was a sound Oz kinda liked. _

"_Thank you, Gil." Oz whispered, pulling Gilbert's lips onto his own. Gilbert kissed back. Gilbert had what he wanted. Oz loved him but this wasn't the Oz he'd always loved. This Oz was a different Oz. This Oz would become Gilbert's Oz. _

"_Oz, my Oz." Gilbert muttered, against Oz's lips. Oz smiled._

"_Yes Gil. I'm your Oz and your my Gil." Oz said, wrapping his arms around his neck. Gilbert pressed his forehead to Oz's. He lied back on the bed with Oz. Gilbert closed his eyes holding onto Oz. _

…_.._

**Thanks for reading!**

**Okay so I got an update so yay! We should be very happy that this time it didn't take mouths. I'm working on an update for The darkest of hearts as well which may or may not be up tonight I don't know yet so yeah.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Midnight cries chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

…**..**

Alice sat there, her and Vincent couldn't believe everything Gilbert and Oz had been though. Alice looked at Gilbert. "So let me get this straight. Your dying seaweed head?" Alice asked, not wanting to believe it. Gilbert nodded his head. Oz looked at Gilbert and Gilbert faked a smile. He was trying to stay strong for Oz. Oz smiled back. Alice took a deep breath. She didn't how to help Gilbert let alone fix this. Vincent sat next to Alice.

"Well this isn't good at all." Vincent said. Gilbert glared at him. Vincent sunk back in the couch. Gilbert kept glaring at him.

"Thank you captain obvious." Gilbert said. Vincent smiled at him. Alice rolled her eyes and looked at Oz. Oz kissed Gilbert's cheek. Gilbert smiled at Oz. Oz looked over at Alice.

"Gil somethings wrong with her." Oz said. Gilbert looked at Alice. Vincent looked at Alice. The three of them had no idea what Oz could be talking about.

…...

The albinos eyes fluttered open. Sharon smiled at him. She was happy to see Break was awake. Break smiled at her. He looked over to see Emily sitting by the bed. Wait a minute. Break jumped up. He couldn't believe it. Sharon looked at him concerned.

"Break are you okay?" Sharon asked. She was kinda worried about Break. He had just woken up and now he's trying to jump out of bed. Then again Break always like to jump from the bed in the morning when Sharon was little. Then again a few time Sharon had pushed him out of the bed but he still jumped from the bed.

"I'm fine. I'm great actually." Break said, laying back down. Sharon smiled at him. "I can see, malady." Break said, taking Sharon by surprised. She couldn't believe it. Could Break really see? Did his vision really return?

"But how?" Sharon asked. She felt like crying. She was so happy. This means Break might be okay. Break looked at her.

"I had a long talk with The Will Of The Abyss and she has made me a chain." Break said. Sharon looked at him. So Alyss fixed him. Sharon would have to remember to thank her. Break smiled.

"She also gave me some knowledge about her sister Alice." break said. Now Sharon was intrigued. What could Alyss know about Alice that's this juice? Break had a story to tell. "You see Alice Baskerville..."

"Is pregnant." Gilbert finished. Alice and Vincent's eyes widened.

"No way!" Vincent said.

;;;;;

**Thanks for reading. I hope you guys liked it. I was trying my best to make it longer or better since it's so close to the end.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Midnight cries chapter 13**

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

…

_Gilbert sat there with wide eyes. He must have heard Oz wrong. Alice is pregnant. He looked at Vincent then he started glaring at him. "Vincent what have you done?!" Gilbert screamed. He knew Vincent had done stupid things but this one takes the cake, while eating it. Vincent seem just as surprised and Alice she just sat there._

"_How is it my fault?!" Vincent growled at Gilbert. He didn't know why Gilbert was blaming him. Gilbert hit Vincent on the head with a newspaper._

"_You've got to be freaking kidding me! You know how it's your fault." Gilbert screamed. Alice and Vincent blushed. Alice didn't know how this happened because well she just didn't understand it._

…...

All that seem so distant. Vincent laughed at the memory. It seem so long ago when really it was only nine mouths ago. He looked over at Alice. Vincent knew it was getting closer to the time when she would deliver. He wondered if there were twins or just one, maybe three. Vincent smiled more. Gilbert glared at Vincent. Oz just kept his bouncy attitude. They had all grown used to this and lived with it for what it was. He seen Break was trying to catch a butterfly. Break had grown over the last six months to be one of Vincent's best friends. Vincent was glad to have him and Sharon around. He knew Leo would be here soon. He looked over to his little surprise he has for Leo.

"You ready to face him?" Vincent asked, knowing already. That smirk and the look in those eye told him already.

"Of course I am." He said, standing up. Such sharp senses. The two went outside. Leo glared at Vincent then he looked over next to Vincent and his eyes widened.

"E-...Elliot..." Leo said, in shock. Elliot smiled at him and said.

"Long time no see Leo." Leo felt like crying tears of joy. His Elliot was back! The one he'd longed to reunite with. He finally had Elliot back. Leo hugged Elliot as tight as he could to make sure he was real. He felt Elliot hug back. It was nice to be in Elliot's embrace.

"Leo, you need to kill Glen so he'll never have your body again." Elliot whispered to Elliot. Leo nodded his head and relaxed in Elliot's arms. He closed his eyes and briefly herd Vincent running off and the sound of Alice scream. Elliot smiled. "Go luck Vincent with the baby." Elliot whispered. He knew Alice was ready now, at lest the baby was.

…...

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter is the fight, wish me luck with that. I am so excited to see how that goes and the ends already planed out so it should be up sometime within September if not sooner. I am currently writing the next chapter of the darkest hearts so it should be up tonight or in the next few days. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Midnight cries chapter 14.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Leo looked around and seen he was in his inter world, when he looked to his left he seen Glen standing there. He glared at him, knowing Glen had caused a lot of trouble for him and Elliot both. Glen had a look of indifference on his face.

"What's wrong Leo?" Glen asked. Leo punched him in the face. He had tears streaming down his face.

"You told me Elliot wouldn't return! But he's back Glen!" Leo screamed at Glen. Glen frowned, he grabbed Leo by the throat and started choking him.

"Trust me Elliot's return is no blessing! People don't come back from the dead with out some kinda dark help!" Glen couldn't believe how stupid Leo was. Didn't he know the dead don't come back not even the ones from the abyss. In order to retrieve someone from the abyss you have to pay a high price and your playing with dark forces. Then again Leo never had been the brightest Glen. Glen thought about how Gilbert would have made a way better Glen then Leo, who didn't seem to understand the wrongs in Elliot's return. "I'm taking your body back and I'm killing that Elliot kid before something happens." Glen growled. Leo kicked Glen in the stomach. He got on top of Glen and started choking him.

"I'll never allow you to lay a hand on my Elliot!" Leo screamed, he summoned up his sword. Glen's eyes widened.

"No you can't kill me! Kill me won't save anyone! Stop it if you kill me you'll never know how to stop _him_!" Glen scream. Leo ignored everything Glen had said and stabbed Glen with the sword. Leo glared at Glen's dying body.

"After your gone everything will be fine." Leo spat. He was glad that Glen would soon be out of there lives. Glen had caused nothing but trouble and whatever he thought was going to kill them was probably his way of getting out of dying. Leo felt relieved, Jack and Glen were both dead and life would be how it should be. He had Elliot back.

_Elliot..._

Leo closed his eyes and saw mismatched eyes, but not like Vincent's these were different. They seemed sad and hurt. They seemed to be longing for someone or something to find them. Leo took a deep breath.

"_You really should learn to listen when given warning." _Leo turned to see a boy who was maybe his age or older, he was taller then Leo so Leo assumed this boy was older but at the same time he seemed to be around Leo's age. Leo arched a brow, he didn't understand what this guy meant. He went to ask the guy who he was, _"I am of no importance just be very careful, something very bad maybe after you and that Elliot kid. Keep in mind ones return from the dead may come with a deep price." _before Leo could ask this kid anything, he was gone. Leo felt Elliot calling and knew it was time to wake up. He hoped that nothing else would trouble them anymore, somewhere in Leo he felt as if Glen had been easy compered to what was to come. If they really had a threat on it's way and Glen was scared that was saying something. Glen didn't scare easy and what had he and that boy meant by 'Elliot's return being a bad thing.' Leo shook his head trying not to think of it anymore.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you liked it, I am playing on the hopes of poor Leo that Elliot will be fine. I am going be seen as a very mean person for this but Elliot's return isn't as bad as Glen and the mystery man says, they are just warning Leo of the horrors to come but Elliot's not to blame for it. **

**Yes people this means there is gonna be a squeal to this story. I don't know the name yet but when I come up with it you guys will know. I also have yet to write the final chapter of The darkest of hearts, I'm in no real rush to write that as my undivided attention on this story right now. The next chapter of The darkest of hearts should be out before then end of this mouth or the second week of October because I happen to be quite busy with a wedding (sadly not mine) and school. (sighs) high school sucks, too much work. **

**Love ya for reading!**


End file.
